


Summer Awakening

by MaiadaughterofAtlas



Category: Veronica Mars (TV)
Genre: F/M, Logan is reminiscing, V is very cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-12
Updated: 2020-12-12
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:56:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27698615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaiadaughterofAtlas/pseuds/MaiadaughterofAtlas
Summary: Logan's falling deeper in love with Veronica every day.
Relationships: Logan Echolls/Veronica Mars
Comments: 7
Kudos: 7





	Summer Awakening

**Author's Note:**

  * For [galaxyofstarks](https://archiveofourown.org/users/galaxyofstarks/gifts).
  * Inspired by [I Never Needed Anything More](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27276034) by [galaxyofstarks](https://archiveofourown.org/users/galaxyofstarks/pseuds/galaxyofstarks). 



> This is set in @galaxyofstarks world of "I Never Needed Anything More", please go read their story first (major spoilers ahead)! I loved it so much and couldn't get it out of my head so here is my take on Logan's voice reflecting on the summer.

She whispered and then turned to me and 

her giggles broke the surface and reminded me of the conversations we had last

She's not the girl I met at the beginning of the summer. 

Full of

hard edges

or anger and distrust

now she's without a plan

Quiet

waiting for the re-awakening

she's different now

I wouldn't say better

I would say freer

she's full of cuddles, hand-holding, mischief-making now

she's full of ice cream, giggles and late-night secrets,

she's full of love


End file.
